pokeharvest
by silver fire wolf
Summary: my idea of a harvest moon pokemon cross over don't why i came up with this i am acepting oc it does have a plot i just need oc to help with it
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why but I wanted to post this it does have a plot but I need other peoples ocs to do it this is a harvest moon pokemon cross over please if you want to send in your ocs please pm me or review now the form

**Name:** (must have first and last name must be original and if you can creative)

**Gender:** (male of female)

**Age: **(must be 16 and under unless you talk with me and I approve of an older character)

**Hometown:** (where you character was from originally)

**Looks:** (how the character looks hair length type color, eye color, skin color, ect…)

**Personality: **(how they act)

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pokemon: **(must have at least one and must have attacks and gender unless it's one of the absolute no gender ones nick name is optional)

**Background: **(your characters history)

**Type of trainer: **(breeder coordinator trainer ect well before being put in my story)

**Opinion on my characters:**

**Other:** (other things you want me to know)

Now my characters that will be in the story

Name: Zee Hikari Taiga

Age: 10

Gender: female

Hometown: Heart home city

Appearance: wavy black hair with natural strawberry blond streaks, one Glaceon blue eye one Leafeon brown eye (the actual pokemon eye color) that have cat slits, tan skin skinny, athletic looking also hot looking. Wears a pink cat ear hat, purple lipstick, a pink tank top, purple half jacket, jean skirt, long pink socks that stop an inch befor her skirt and have toes, purple flip flops that have little pink bunnerys on them has red trainer belt. she usually thinks before acts then she attacks because as she found out all her pokemon know are attacking moves which usually ends up being 50 fifty win loss

Type of trainer: Trainer

Personality: She is a little out going at times mostly with anger when her parents try choosing her path for her but other wise calm.

likes cat pokemon bunnerys leafeons and water and fire types, dark chocolate and lucarios as well as her siblings

dislikes people who hurt pokemon and people who hurt others people who hit on her for their own gain gangar (explained in back ground)

Back ground: (what has happened so far in their life?) when she was five her and her siblings ran after a gangar to play with it. it turned out to be owned by a future galactic grunt that had it attack them one of her siblings didn't get hit with it's attack very barely which gave her and her sister their eyes because the dodged barley at six her mom was going over her old clothes and gave her and her sister some of them so each time she trains for or does a gym battle she dresses up in a pink silk gown while a purple one is her night gown age seven her parents decided to move to the Shinno region from Hoenn region age 8 her uncle gave her and her siblings each their own Eevee age 9 her mom had them move to heart home from snow point city after a certain event that evolved her sister age 10 started her journey

Pokemon: Jean, grotle, female, brave, attacks with strategy, moves tackle, razor leaf ,curse, absorb

Evan, Leafeon, male, Lax, can speak human because he forced him self to learn as well as read and write with out trainers knowledge till later when he told her, attacks with odd calmness, moves iron tail, grass knot, razor leaf, bullet seed;

molly, ponyta, female, shy, attacks only when beside Polly, moves stomp, tackle, flame weal, ember

Polly, buizel, female, brave, attacks only with Molly by her side, moves tackle, pursuit, aqua jet, water gun;

Henry, staravia, hasty, attacks only after told and quickly, moves aerial ace, wing attack, fly, steel wing

Shyan, Luxio, female, sassy, attacks when told but does it in style though vain pokemon hate it she's just sassy to them, moves bite, spark, thunder bolt, discharge

Other: mother's name is Sara dad's name is Mike has a friend that she always travels with named Mai and she always travels with her brother and sister she wants to own her own pokemon day care one of her siblings is identical the other is just the third in a set of triplets

Name: Sam Ankoku Taiga

Age: 10

Gender: female

Hometown: heart home city

Appearance: (hair color/length, height, clothes) long wavy black hair that has natural strawberry blond streaks in it, one Glaceon blue eye one Leafeon brown eye (the actual Pokemon eye color) that have cat slits, tan skin skinny, athletic looking also hot looking. Wears her hair in a red hair tie that makes a pony tail, heal ball necklace, red tank top, black half jacket, jean skirt, black socks that stop an inch before her skirt and have toes, red flip flops has a pink trainer belt that has a Glaceon on it

Type of trainer : breeder

Personality: She is like her sister calm until it gets to her parents trying to control her life and is NOT Goth. Usually acts before thinks in battle because she doesn't do them much

Likes all pokemon except one personal favorite is Glaceon, dark chocolate, her siblings, exploring.

Dislikes people who hurt pokemon, people who hurt others, night mares, her parents, Gangar, white chocolate, people hitting on her for their own gain.

Back ground : when she was five her and her siblings ran after a gangar to play with it. it turned out to be owned by a future galactic grunt that had it attack them one of her siblings didn't get hit with it's attack very barley which gave her and her sister their eyes because the dodged barley at six her mom was going over her old clothes and gave her and her sister some of them so she has this really cute breading out fit a small green dress, bandana, her necklace, and a pair of green tennis shoes (only wears this at pokemon centers she's staying at for a few days) her night gown is a red silk one, age seven her parents decided to move to the Shinno region from Hoenn region age 8 her uncle gave her and her siblings each their own Eevee age 9 her mom had them move to heart home from snow point city after her Eevee evolved in to Glaceon protecting her, age 10 started her journey

Pokemon: Blaze, monferno, male, brave, tries making a strategy before attacking, moves tackle, fire punch, blaze kick, flame througher

snow tear, Glaceon, female, calm, can speak human naturally also can read and write it, usually follows her trainers orders because she knows her best she usually puts the moves into a strategy before attacking, moves ice shard, blizzard, ice beam, aura beam duo, doduo, male, dimwitted, usually follows orders from trainer with out hesitation is usually called out when she clears her head and has a strategy, moves Tackle, head butt, drill peck, wing attack

Sally, Skitty, female, prankster, usually pulls pranks on pokemon she's fighting, moves tackle, quick attack, double slap, head butt;

Sir Fear, Gallade, male, calm, usually fights like his nature and uses his sword like elbows, psycho cut, pcybeam, leaf blade, cut

Abby, Absol, female, jolly, she usually doesn't fight but when she does look out she is the strongest member of the team, moves shadow claw, shadow ball, dragon claw

Other: mother's name is Sara dad's name is Mike has a friend that she always travels with Named Mai and she always travels with her brother and sister she wants to own her own breeders place/ bakery she loves baking one of her siblings is identical the other is just the third in a set of triplets

Name: Ryan Kaji Taiga

Age: 10

Gender: male

Hometown: Heart home city

Appearance: short strait black hair with natural strawberry blond streaks, one blue cat eye one normal brown eye, tan skin, very fit looking. Wears a blue hat that has the Japanese kanji for fire on it in white and you can still see his hair just a little, white t shirt, blur long sleeved jacket, jeans, white tennis shoes, has a yin yang themed trainer belt Type: Coordinator

Personality: Needs to be pretty detailed. Quite calm even about his parent though he does get mad. Battle likes he acts except the quite. Usually makes his battles look very dazzling like his contest

Likes pokemon except one, white chocolate, planting berries, his sisters, Mai.

Dislikes people who hurt pokemon, people who hurt others, dark chocolate, ramen, people who hit on his sisters for their own gain, girls who hit on him.

Back ground: when he was five he and his siblings ran after a gangar to play with it. it turned out to be owned by a future galactic grunt that had it attack them he didn't get hit with it's attack very barely which gave his sisters their eyes because the dodged barley and gave him his blue cat like eye at six his dad gave him his hat which he only takes off when he's showering or sleeping age seven his parents decided to move to the Shinno region from Hoenn region age 8 his uncle gave him and his siblings each their own Eevee age 9 his mom had them move to heart home from snow point city after a certain event that evolved his sister age 10 started his journey

Pokemon: prince, prinplup, male (Ryan's sisters nick named him after he evolved), brave, moves (cause at this point the review I did for Ryan got cut off and it really doesn't matter about battles) steel wing, brine, aqua jet, cut

Elaine, snow white Eevee, female, calm, moves shadow ball, grass knot, tackle, crunch

Niddy, Nidorina, female, lazy, moves poison sting, poison jab, poison fang, tackle

Arya, Arcanine, female, gentle, moves flame weal, flam througher, ember, fire fang

Gage, golduck, male, lax, moves psybeam, psycic, water gun, quick attack

Dew, dewgong, female, moves ice beam, water gun, aura beam, blizzard

Name: Mai

Age: 10

Gender: female

Hometown: doesn't know just goes where ever her friends go seems to know much about hearing the trees and maping forest

Appearance: long wavy blond hair, permanent sun kissed skin, red cat slit eyes, very athletic and hot looking, wears a no sleeved brown dress that is trans parent in the stomach area black shoes black and pink back pack

Type of trainer: Trainer in a sense

Personality: Needs to be pretty detailed. Calm collected sad at the mention of family. Usually thinks befor attacking

Likes pokemon, chocolate, Ryan, her friends

Dislikes people who abuse others and pokemon, ramen, vain people.

Back ground: before her birth her dad died from disease a few hours after being born her mom died from starvation after giving her last lullaby she was raised by her six pokemon she did go to school where she meet her friends from then one those three where inseparable so when her friend moved she did and when they started their journey so did she

Pokemon: Nena, grovyle, female, brave, fights calmly and like a true fighter would, moves leaf blade, bullet seed, absorb, tackle

Sendo, mightyena, loyal, she is ready to attack to defend her friends and trainer, moves shadow ball, shadow claw, fire fang, thunder fang

Killa, Gardevoir, female, calm, the more calm fighter she does strike hard though, moves pcybeam, confusion, tackle, psycic

Lilly, linoone, female, curious, the one more likely to confuse her enemy before attacking, attacks thief, tackle, slash, swift

Beauty, beautifly, female, sassy, she is oddly calm in battle not at all like her usual self, moves fly, silver wind, string shot, attack order

Molly, mawile, female, calm, moves bite astonish, pursuit, tackle (I actually forgot her in a review hahaha)

Other: she can under stand pokemon and all her pokemon speak human perfectly for some resin though she was born with her eyes like that

Prologue time please see characters befor reading

In a small house in heart home city "you want use to go were" three voices yelled so loud you could hear it in Kanto inside the house a woman with back and blond hair uncovered her ears she sighed then said.

"I want you three to go to the old farm house in forget-me-not valley" she said her white skin was a little sun kissed she opened her brown eyes which were closed. "I just think pokemon trainings just to much for you three I mean look what's happened recently" she said

"but mom" zee argued "that guy deserved it he was abusing the poor Poochyana"

"that's not a reason to change my mind your uncle is coming to pick you up tomorrow got it" she snapped at her three kid

"um excuse me may I interrupt but Mai will want to come a long with them Sara" said Evan who was wearing a blue collar with a name tag on it

"if you want to tell her go a head I'm not the girl's mother by the way were are her parents" asked Sara

"singing with the angels" said Evan sadly

"as in" Sara asked due to the fact Evan has used that for several things in the past

"they kicked the bucket long before we meet her" translated snow tear wearing a brown collar

"oh" said Sara sadly "you three go pack now and you to go tell Mai" said Sara

"yes ma'ma" said the three humans and two pokemon

ok thats the prluge please please pm me or even revwiew if you want please


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first ch not much to say**

**Zee sighed as she waited for her uncle to get their her brother and Mai were already thinking about what they might do when they get their. But what made it worse is that her and her siblings could only take three of their pokemon three until their mom sent the rest to the farm. Thank god she picked the ones that would be most useful till then. She picked molly, Polly, and Evan. Her sister picked Duo, snow tear, and Sir Fear. Her brother picked Elaine, Niddy, and Arya. Then she herd a knock on the door.**

**Sam open the door. It had a young man around 20-21 years old (mom's 30) with brown hair, green eyes, sun kissed skin, a big smile, wearing a old farmers outfit. "samsam how good to see you" he said Pulling Sam into a tight hug**

"**it's uh good to see you too uncle" she got out before he put her down. The rest of the kids came in.**

"**you four ready" he asked**

"**yes sir" said Mai**

"**of course you-" started Molly the Mawail's leaf thing(male like female voice) before she sat on it**

"**yes" said the rest of the pokemon**

"**all right every one in the wagon" said the triplets uncle they got on an old wooden torose drawn wagon. Then they left. 'Good bye old life hello new' thought all the kids.**

"**sigh good bye home" said Evan**

"**I knew thy well" said snow tear**

"**oh cut with the dramatics" said the leaf on Mawile molly's head (molly m2) before the rest of the body sat on it.**

"**and you need to learn how to be sensitive" said the rest of her (molly m1)**

"**agreed" said Sendo who was lieing down on the bottom of the wagon**

"**neha (also agreed)" said molly the ponyta (molly p)**

"**thank you" said the obviously motion sick Sendo**

"**hu who's that" Zee asked perking her head up off her hand. Evan, Polly, and molly p looked in the same direction. They saw a boy he has brown, longish hair, brushed to the side in the front so it won't be in his eyes. He has dark blue eyes and tanned skin. He has a scar on the right side of his face, and is lightly muscled. he wore ripped dark-blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket with a golden dragon pattern on it. He had an umberon and a Togapi.**

"**hmm" mai said before Jumping like a manky out of the wagon and walking to him "hello my names mai"**

"**Lucas" the boy said coldly**

"**want to have a battle" Mau asked as her pokemon came behind her.**

"**sure" said Lucas " go dawn" the Togapi goes out.**

"**Lilly" said Mai said Linoone goes out.**

"**Dawn, use ancient power" said Lucas**

"**Lilly dodge and wait" said Mai. Dawn tried using the attack which causes some form of earth to his the opponent only using a type power not usually known to the pokemon Lilly dogged and waited. Then Mai and Lilly made eye contact with Lucas and dawn. Lucas grins, and Dawn smiles sweetly. **

**"Dawn, use Yawn!" said Lucas Mai and Lilly smile back .**

"**Ignore it and use slash Lilly" said Mia **

**"got it" said Lilly Mai slaps her face as Lilly chuckles while saying "opps" Lucas chuckles **

**"Dawn, dodge and use sweet Kiss" said Lucas Dawn yawned right then and their Lilly ignored the tiredness she felt then went at dawn with her claws glowing. Dawn doged the attack put her hands to her mouth then took them off yellow hearts came from her.**

"**glade your not surprised Lilly use swift on the sweet kiss then use thief and also use tackle" said Mai Lilly shot stars from her mouth and destroyed the other attack. Then she tried sneaking and grabbing dawn who dogged then Lilly rammed to little pokemon**

**Zee cheers in the back ground while Sendo pukes in a bush saying "ya"**

**Dawn steady's itself from the tackle "Use metronome!" said Lucas It becomes a earthquake. Shadow nods it's head in approval from Lucas's shoulders. Lilly get very shaken up.**

"**You've got a good family their now Lilly you ok" mai asked**

**"still can fight though I think after this I'll be the one" started Lilly**

"**don't say it now use tackle the thief and swift then slash" said mai Sendo looks up and down the umberon . Lilly did as told.**

**"I think I'll enjoy my fight" said Sendo Dawn dodges the attacks by twirling around like a ballerina Lucas and Shadow chuckle **

**"Use metronome again!" It the turns to a ice beam.**

**"oh Heck" said Lilly then she tries dogging but half of her gets frozen **

**"hahaha your butts frozen" laughed Sendo Lilly glares at Sendo**

"**quick rapid fire swift" mai said**

**"don't let them attack" muttered Lilly Lucas and Shadow grinned, Dawn smile apologetically **

**"Use ancient power!" said Lucas.**

**"oh no" moaned Lilly **

"**great" muttered Mai**

**"my turn" said Sendo Lilly faints mai runs out grabs her Sendo run in mai gives Lilly a full revive "please pretty please send out your umberon" Sendo sighed**

**Lilly pukes in bush while saying "Fight lover" Sendo growls Lucas smiles and puts Dawn in the hood of his jacket, Shadow jumps off and gets ready "You first." Said Lucas**

**Mai smiles evilly.**

"**Sendo half power not a fourth like Lilly fire fang now" sendo smiles befor going to attack a black aura goes around her befor diapering**

**"your doomed" growled Sendo she runs at him her fangs becoming red.**

**"Sendo" said Lilly in a warning tone Shadow grins and dodges the attack, using shadow ball while Lucas plays with Dawn**

**"He likes to fight the first couple of minutes by himself." Explained Lucas**

"**Very well Sendo" said Mai**

**" awesome say night night or how bout this i win shadow you go on a date with me you win I'll wear Zee's battle dress ugg" said Sendo getting a discussed look on her face **

**"hey" said zee now offended **

**"sorry zee" Sendo disappears from sight and uses shadow ball looks like name and thunder fang turns her teeth yellow with little sparks flying between them**

**Shadow dodges the shadow ball but the thunder fang hits him **

**'why not, deal.' thought spoke shadow Lucas puts Dawn back in his hood**

**"Shadow claw then bite!" said Lucas **

"**Togapi! (Go shadow!)" cheered dawn. Shadow's paw got covered in a transparent but large black three clawed shape. Then he sent the shadow ball at Sendo. Sendo doges both attacks with high speed**

**"good oh and by the way hehe Mai wont talk for the rest of the battle I like fighting all by myself all trough battle" said Sendo she uses shadow claw shadow ball and fire fang. Mai sits down stroking Lilly who oddly enough purrs. Shadow doges the attacks and growls at Lucas, who nods and sits down against the tree, Dawn in his lap, drawing. 'Prepare to lose.' said shadow he uses tackle ,bite, the shadow claw. Sendo disappears before a hit can be made then a powerful aura makes it hard for everyone else to breath before diapering next thing any one knows rapid fire shadow balls come from every wear on the field. Shadow closes his eyes, exhales, and swiftly dodges all the shadow balls**

"**Togapi pi! (He didn't even open his eyes!)" Lucas smiles slightly as he draws the scene taking place.**

**" nice no one has ever matched my 3/4 speed but now haha I finally got a equivalent foe" said Sendo mai sighs as zee (who had been doing this) records the battle and holds her breath. the shadow balls stop and onslaught of super fast shadow claws and thunder fangs happens Sendo increasing her speed little by little as a bone crushing aura slowly grows.**

**"god she's gona go off the deep end" said Lilly**

" **I'm surprised you haven even asked one question or are you saving them for after the battle" asked Mai Shadow keeps his eyes close as a white aura grows around him and continues to dodge.**

"**pi! Togapi! (YAY! Go shadow!)" Dawn dances while Lucas finishes his drawing and starts drawing Dawn.**

" **I'm waiting till after the battle" said Lucas**

"**hmm" said mai**

**"Sendo's gona lose" said Lilly **

**" ya right" growled Sendo she now cannot be seen or heard as it turns in to a shadow ball and shadow claw onslaught that seems undoggeable. The white aura around shadow increases as he dodged the attacks, and sent out a barrage of his own shadow balls everywhere.**

"**Togapi! Pi Togapi pi! (Go shadow! it's your birthday, not really though!)" Dawn sings and dances while Lucas rolls his eyes.**

**"haha nice I have not had this much fun in a while" said Sendo she appears with only one scratch on her side "but time for the fun to end" mai's eye widens as Sendo's eyes become blood red and all her injuries heal.**

" **TAKE COVER NOW!" yelled Mai to every one else a black tornado that sucks up every thing as week as grass or not held down comes around Sendo Mai runs to the closest tree with her small pokemon and Lilly and Nena grab the tree Lucas and dawn are near and them zee took cover with her pokemon and everyone else. Dawn jumps in Lucas's hood, and he grabs the tree, while Shadow smirks**

**'I agree' Murmured shadow The aura increases around Shadow and he opens his eyes that are now glowing blue, and shots a white colored, gigantic shadow ball at the tornado. the shadow ball just bounces off as the tornado grows stronger and fiercer**

**"god Sendo why did you go over board" panicked Lilly**

**"yes why" asked Evan**

**"shut it Evan" said Lilly low growls come from said Leafeon. Shadow smirks again, and charges straight at the tornado. while Dawn see's him and panics**

"**Togapi! (What is he doing!)" Lucas see's the worrying Togapi and calms her**

**"Just watch" said Lucas. In the tornado Sendo gains skulls and cross bones on her fur as tornado becomes stronger than the strongest pokemon attacks and a nuclear bomb**

**out side Mai stares in fear at the tornado before crying Lilly sees shadow doing his crazy move **

**"hey are you an idiot if you go near that thing you'll lose all of your H.P.s hey are you listening oh never mind" *Lilly looks at the young Togapi and Lucas "at least they'll be safe" zee watches from under ground**

**"if any one up their can hear this please let us live" prayed Zee (1) Shadow grins as the aura becomes so strong, it acts like a barrier, and dived head first in the crazy tornado, penetrating it, hurting himself only slightly**

**'I'm back' he taunted Sendo now having red fur to match her eyes snarls* **

**"bye bye" she said Sendo disappears as shadow is bit on the tail with a thunder fang super charged.**

**Out side "SENDO YOU BAKA" defiantly yelled Lilly.**

**Back inside Shadow yelps, but it doesn't affect him much as he closes his eyes, and the white aura starts growing and glowing brightly, pulsating as it filled the tornado**

'**I always hated this tornado...' Murmured shadow**

**"hehe that won't work plenty of pokemon have tried" said Sendo then fire fang takes over as the tornado becomes red and starts wiping shadow hurting much more than his type weakness. Shadow grins as the attack does nothing to him.**

**'This light isn't for the tornado, it's to make your attacks useless.' said Shadow then He then shots several white shadow balls randomly in different directions.**

**out side "that's it before any one stops me I'm going to go in their before she makes his defense useless it's only a mat-" started Lilly she stopped as the tornado became a ghastly black blue and red with skulls Lilly pales(2). **

**inside "Kehehe and this will make that useless" cackled Sendo. Her fire fang becomes hotter as the whips become as hard hitting as a legendary pokemon "say night night shadow" **

**back out side "we're doomed so frickin doomed" panicked Lilly The attack does nothing to him as Shadow grins more**

**'You underestimate the power given to me by the mother of pokemon' said Shadow The light grows stronger, and Shadow launched a shadow claw at Sendo.**

**"Then you underestimate me that wasn't to hurt you kehe no it was to slow you down" cackled Sendo she dodges then appears in front of him " now it ends bye the way my power was given to me by the dark legendaries them selves" her fur turns blue as the skulls and cross bones become red the tornado disappears canceling out all other affects "kehehe" Sendo use thunder fang and tosses him in to the hole zee is in on Evan who growled at Sendo**

**"I hate when she gets like this" growled Evan mai starts crying harder. Shadow stood and wiped some dirt off himself, and smirks at Sendo.**

**'Who do you think the dark legendaries came from?' said Shadow And charged, fur turning pure white, while dawn walked over to Mai while Lucas crawled, not taking any chances with these two fighting. zee and the other cautiously run over to Mai who is now crying harder.**

**"kekeke Even Garateina hmm kehehe or how about Dialga and Palkia kehe" Lilly who has this ability sees Sendo's spirit being chained with in it's self **

**"yamiro Sendo you don't want to continue so get a grip on your self you Baka" yelled Lilly**

**Zee who shares the ability "god this is getting rough" panic fills Ryan's eyes and Sam faint finally.**

**'Your insane' Shadow tackle's Sendo**

**"only right now now move Nina can we" asked Lilly**

**"might as well" sighed Nina Lilly's fur changes to where the brown becomes purple her claws become pink and she gets petal designs on her white fur Nina gets a Cecelia teamed look**

**"well hold her down you knock her out" said Lilly both go and hold Sendo now snarling and growling as Evan and Elian and snow tear join in **

**"you better do it fast and hard" grunted Evan Shadow looks at the Five, before letting his fur and eyes turn back to normal, and walked to Lucas and jumped up on his shoulder.**

**"That's odd" grunted Lilly "ga" **

**"'Grr" growled Sendo **

"**SENDO STOP IT" yelled Mia Sendo turned to mai her fur and eyes turning back to normal and she now holds her head with her paws the others go back to normal.**

**"ugg what hit me what happened all I remember is black ugg"**

**"that happened again" said Nina**

**"wha but I thought that was sealed off how why ugg who hit me" asked Sendo **

**"one person till we held you down then Mai yelled" explained Nina**

**"ugg err" grunted Sendo she then goes runs pukes in bushes. Lucas and Shadow look at each other.**

**"That was interesting..." Murmured Lucas Shadow nodded his head in agreement, while Dawn sent the two of them dirty looks for their lack of interest at a serious matter.**

"**agreed by the way who won both of them are pretty couscous" said Mai**

**"I say the one who didn't go insane" said Evan (3) **

**"no one asked you" said a confused sounding pulse headache pulsing Sendo**

**"umm before that who'll start their story first" asked Lilly looking confused**

**'I like to vote that I won.' *Shadow raised a paw as if they were voting, but Dawn threw a apple at him and gestured to Sendo and everyone else to share their story first.**

"**so what do you want to know first" asked Mai Nina goes with the other pokemon as the vote (Evan Lilly and beauty and shadow vote shadow snowtear and Sendo and Molly p and Polly neutral everyone else apparently Sendo) Nina comes back Lucas shrugged as he sat down against the tree.**

**"Lets start with the tornado of death." Said Lucas Dawn nodded as Shadow was counting the votes**

**'Ahh! Dang it I lost count.' Muttered shadow**

"**ah that that err particular move is call dark tor for a reson any way it so happens to come to getther when the dark legendaries aka the dark and ghost type pulse Palkia and Dialga gave Sendo major power unfortunately it cases if she pushes her self to hard in battle her to go insane as you saw but apparently Darkrai being the apparently only sain one is getting mew, mewtwo, celibe, azelf, uxie, and mesirte as well as him self to make an item that will stop that hopefully it works now ant thing else" explained Mai Lucas nodded in understanding, and Shadow gain sudden interest at Mew's name.**

**'Hey, if you see Mew, tell her I said hi!' said Shadow**

"**Will do now I'm pretty sure your wondering why two others of my family I really hate calling them my pokemon to tell the truth have forms like they do I'm interested in shadow's ability but I'm guessing mew gave him it" said Mai**

**"seems reasonable" said Nina**

" **your probably wondering about my eyes as well" said Mai Lucas nodded his head "Yeah, that might be helpful, and Mew did give that power to Shadow as a reward." Said Lucas**

**"well my dad was a shyamin" said Lilly **

**"I was given that power as a gift from creselea as thank you for saveing me thing"**

"**I was born with my eyes like this any thing else hmm" said/asked Mai**

**'I lost count again!' Shadow grumbled, but Lucas ignored him**

**"No, and to let you know, Shadow was given his power for protecting, then playing a game with Mew, and I got this flute from Her to." Lucas pulled out a light pink flute "And I bet your wondering where I got my scar to aren't ya?"**

"**some what and I'm interested on how powerful Dawn is" said Mai Nina sighs as she counts the pokemon with them **

**" three for shadow four neutral nine foe Sendo ok then" she said walks back to the trainers "I'm interested on those features as well" Dawn sat straight up as she heard her name**

"**Togapi pi Togapi… (I don't have any special powers…)" said dawn she looked down, and Lucas patted her on the Head. **

**"Well, as she said, she doesn't have any special powers, but she can always win with metronome. And I got My scar by protecting Dawn from her previous trainer." Said Lucas Shadow was slamming his head against the tree, muttering 'It's not fair...'**

**mai grits her teeth at previous trainer creeps she muttered Sendo remembers the deal "sweet I've got a date" Sendo said Sendo smiles Lilly goes joins shadow in the bashing of the head**

**"not fair" Lilly moaned **

"**I'm guessing you want to know about my friends too" said Mai**

**Lucas shrugs. "Sure." **

**Shadow groans at the mention of the date 'Great...'**

"**he I'm happy" said Sendo**

**"umm is it ok if we wait till we get to town though" asked Zee**

**'I'm not...' Grumbled shadow**

" **Sure, I can wait." said Lucas**

**"thanks" whispered Zee**

**Lucas nodded his head "Sure, whatever."**

"**well come on kids every one on the cart and torose stop eating the blue grass that's people food" said the uncle (4) torose did as told and every one got on the cart that Zee's Sam's and Ryan's uncle repaired while they were talking. The 5 kids and the small pokemon got on except Polly who rode on molly's back.**

**After a few days (5) the kids arrived at For-Get-Me-Not Valley (6). Their they saw a girl she looked Average height, slim, shoulder length purple hair, and evergreen eyes, and pale skin. She wore a Green vest over long sleeved purple shirt, sunglasses, jeans, and high tops. She and her minim where battling against a boy(7). They over came the boy and his pokemon which couldn't be seen due to the building they were beside.**

"**alright what do we have here" said a voice from behind them all of them turned too see two female galactic grunts. Every one and I mean every one their glared.**

"**looks like some pathetic kids" said the other grunt**

"**go away growled" Mai eyes showing like fire.**

"**hmm no" said The first getting out a pokeball.**

"**if that's the way you want it NINA" said Mai**

"**NIDDY" said Ryan not letting ether grunts show off.**

"**go" the Grunts said the first one had a zubat the other one had a skunky.**

"**poison fang on the skunky Niddy" said Ryan Niddy nodded walked lazily up to the now confused skunky her teeth glowed purple as she bit the pokemon that fainted due to both the attack and shock.**

"**leaf blade Nina" said mai Nina nodded and quickly ended on the other side of the battle field the zubat stayed in mid air for three seconds before falling fainted. Both grunt recalled their pokemon and fled.**

"**don't come back" yelled Zee a fist in the air.**

"**sigh zee" said Sam**

"**hey" said a voice the group turned to see the very girl from befor "I'm Ginny who are you"**

"**Lucas" answered their new friend quite coldly**

"**mai" answered Mai with a slight bow**

"**I'm Ryan" answered Ryan**

"**Zee's my name" said Zee**

"**I'm Sam" said Sam**

**Wow that is the longest and I mean longest ch I have ever written Lucas belongs to shadowofthedusk and Ginny belongs to EmeraldCelebi13**

**(1) I'm a Christian but not every body is so I put that their**

**(2) can Linnone even pale?**

**(3) he was still mad**

**(4)I don't think I named him and I was going off the harvest moon island games their hehe**

**(5) it takes a while**

**(6)I felt like capitalizing it all**

**(7) I have to look through all of EmeraldCelebi13's pm/reviewed ocs **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I have very slow updates today we are going to see were they'll be staying and some other question are answer**

**The uncle who we shall now call rey chuckled a bit " I say we go to the farm now".**

"**ok" said the kids that know each other the best (1).**

"**this way oh and Zee there is a surprise waiting for you" said Rey. The Kids looked confused as did the pokemon.**

**Soon the came to a small place ok small wasn't the word it had two houses side by side a small chicken coop, a barn, a dog house, and that one place were you send out the items you get (2). But out of the ordinary their was a little as in one inch shorter than most Riolu. Zee smiled "Riolu" Zee said very loudly causing the pokemon to see her both smile and tackle hugged each other. "oh I missed you so much" said Zee**

"**Riolu (me too)" it chimed**

"**umm uncle rey what's with the two houses" asked Sam**

"**one for the girls one for the boys" said rey "girls get the larger house"**

"**ok we'll go unpack" said Zee Riolu perched it's self on Zee's shoulder (3). The kids went into their separate houses.**

**in the girls house "Zee should we really let Evan and Riolu stay here I mean it's-" started Sam**

"**yes because one Evan's not a pervert and two Riolu is still a baby" said Zee tucking in the little pokemon in a small pokemon sized bed.**

"**zee we're is my night cap" asked Evan looking in some of zee's bag**

"**right here" zee said Taking out a green pointed cap for Evan from her trainer pouch.**

"**thanks" Evan sighed in relief as Zee put it on for him**

"**I remember when Zee got that for you" said Sam**

"**ya it was when Riolu was still an egg" said Zee **

_**flash back Zee holding Riolu's egg was looking through some ancestries because Evan wanted some thing to partly keep warm in at nights. "Hey zee look at this" said Evan holding up the green ca which had a Leafeon on it.**_

"_**you want that one" asked Zee confused**_

"_**yes after all I am a Leafeon" said Evan**_

"_**alright let's go pay for it" Laughed Zee end flash back**_

"**it's a good thing he picked it out" Laughed Sam**

"**hey" said Zee**

"**come on girls it's not every day you can remorence" said Evan reading a book with his night cap on now.**

"**your right at least it's not like the time we first meet us girls that is and Ryan of course" said Zee**

_**flash back Mai was leaning over a very small wurmple holding it to her chest as a group of boys kicked at her. The boys didn't stop till a voice yelled "hey stop that your hurting her". mai looked up to see Zee who had spoke Sam how looked mad and Ryan how was shaking his head.**_

"_**so what you gona do about it hu" asked the lead boy. Zee's answer was a swift punch to his face the other boys now mad ran at zee who replied by kicking and punching their lights out. After it was done zee was patting the dust off her hands.**_

"_**t-thank y-you" said Mai**_

"_**no problem at all" said Zee putting a very big grin on end flash back**_

**The girls and the Leafeon went to bed after that. "wonder what's in store for tomorrow" muttered Sam.**

**In the boys house "ok what do you want to know" asked Ryan**

'**how about why your eyes are like that' spoke shadow**

"**well that's a long one" said Ryan**

_**flash back (4) Ryan looking like your average boy minus the normal colored hair. Was looking around till he spotted zee and Sam. All of them had NORMAL brown colored eyes. Then they saw a big gangar or at least it was to them at the time. "gangar gan" said the gangar waving it's hands for them to follow it.**_

"_**look it wants to play" said zee pointing in it's direction.**_

"_**umm zee you sure" asked Sam shaking a little.**_

"_**positive" said Zee walking off.**_

"_**sigh this wont end well" said Ryan before he and Sam followed. The first few steps he took in the forest he tripped on a branch rolled down a some how their hill and crashed on a tree. His sisters found this funny and laughed.**_

"_**haha Ryan that was funny" laughed Zee falling on her back.**_

"_**oh shut it" shouted Ryan irritated.**_

"_**no I don't think we will" said Sam laughing still. Ryan grumbled while getting up going to his sister who kept walking while laughing. Soon they came to a small opening surrounded by trees. Their the saw a tall man with brown bowl cut hair and he stepped into the shadows and turned around. The three of them felt a shiver down their spine.**_

"_**gangar" the man said. The gangar nodded and shot a black beam at them the barley some more than others. Some black sparks came off it one landed in Ryan's left eye. And one landed in each of both Zee's and Sam's eyes. "Grr" growled the man then the gangar proceeded to attack the three kids ignoring the boy mostly(5). Then someone came grabbed the three went in to the nearest tree and ran off till they were at the kids house. The person was mai with beauty on her shoulder. Mai smiled before running off.**_

_**End flash back**_

"**and that's what happened" said Ryan. Lucas nodded before falling a sleep on his bed.**

**The next day "Hey guys wake up" yelled Ginny. A thud from Zee rolling off her bed could be herd. Reluctantly they all came out of the houses.**

"**what" Zee asked zee's hair was a mess in fact Ryan couldn't stop laughing till Zee stomped on his stomach which hurt any way. Sam handed her sister a brush and after zee brushed her hair did they get the news.**

"**some new people came into town two boys and a girl" said Ginny and here comes one of them. True to her words came one of them a boy. He's got black-blue hair, but you can only see the bangs because he always wears a large, navy blue hat with a golden Wingull on the front. He has incredibly large Dark Blue eyes that seemingly pierce into your soul, but actually don't. His skin is a brown-white color that makes him look like an Indian. He's not generally fit, but he's not out of shape. He's short and underweight, but he can swim better than anyone he knows though. He can even withstand ocean currents. He wears a button down shirt that looks like a captain's shirt and a plain pair of dark red swim shorts that go below his knees. He also doesn't wear shoes. He came up to them and…**

"**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he said rather childishly and he looked to be twelve**

"**uh hi" said Zee, Evan, Sam, Ryan, mai, snowtear, and all of mai's "family".**

"**my name's Sebastian Turgerlo but people call me seaweed sometimes" he said**

"**ok my name's Zee" said Zee. Then a girl came up she looked Pretty muscular and had really light skin with some faint scars, green eyes and black hair with purple bangs tied in a ponytail, black stud earrings and a necklace of a wolf head that has a small diamond where the eye should be. She has on a plain gray t-shirt on under a beaten up black hoody, hood up so you can't see her face too well, old black jeans, a black belt with and one of those petrifying blasters pokemon hunters have on it, fingerless gloves, and purple vans. Zee went up to her "hi I'm Zee"**

"**I'm Sarah Wolfe" said the girl looking in the direction of the sun nervously before going off.**

"**ok that was strange" said Sam the others nodded in agreement. Then a boy came up. He had black hair, blue/gray eyes, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He looked at the group and came over.**

"**hello I'm Sai Yamagershi" he said nicely.**

"**hi I'm Zee" said Zee**

"**I'm Sam" said Sam**

"**Ryan" said Ryan**

"**mai" said Mai**

"**Lucas" said Lucas coldly Zee sighed.**

"**I'm Ginny" said Ginny**

"**I'm Sebastian Turgerlo" said Seaweed "but sometimes people call me seaweed"**

"**name's Evan" said Evan**

"**Snowtear" said Snowtear**

"**Sendo is my name" said Sendo**

"**Lilly" said Lilly**

"**Nina" said Nina**

"**molly" said both heads**

"**beauty" said beauty**

'**Killa' thought spoke Killa**

'**shadow' said the umbreon**

"**and this is MY ponyta molly and my buizel Polly" said Zee "and my Riolu"**

"**neh" said Molly**

"**bui" said Polly**

"**Ri" said Riolu (6)**

"**this is duo and-" started Sam pointing to them.**

'**I can introduce my self Sam I am Sir Fear" said the Gallade**

"**this is Elaine Niddy and Arya" said Ryan pointing to them**

"**wee" said Elaine**

"**nid" said Niddy**

"**ar" said Arya**

"**nice to meet you" said Sai**

"**you to" said Zee**

**Ok if I thought the last one was long but oh wow now I have enough carters for the main party but I still need some. Oh and next ch I will start putting what happens in the next ch and put a title theme if people like the ideas. Oh and I forgot to mention that the kids with black and red hair are strange because the black fades to red for random spots and length some are almost all the way red some have no red so you've got the point. **

**Now the numbers**

**(1) Zee, Ryan, Sam, Mai, and Lucas, him due to traveling with them for a while, and the pokemon**

**(2) I don't know what's it called**

**(3) it's his favorite spot**

**(4) he's talking while having it**

**(5) Ryan is commonly ignored by both people and pokemon usually**

**(6) they all said hi**

**Oh i don't own the new cariters sorry Seaweed belongs to quizy Shara (sorry if it's not speled right) belongs to bookworm6892 and Sai belongs to yuki-neechan**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok thanks to a little help from quizy I'm now going to put a theme any of you who have reviewed once I put it up will if you feel like it pm me with a theme song ok let's start oh new thing before we do an new main oc carter will come in due to it being a boy and girl were quickly out numbering the boys ok now we start but the theme will not be added untill I get a song.

The next few minutes Ginny took all the newbie's besides Sarah round town to meet the locals. The girls became friends quickly with the females of the town while the boys made friends, some quicker than others due to habit, with the males. After wards the had a picnic by the tree in town as a new boy could be seen coming to town. He had a black Mohawk blue eyes pale white skin and wears a white shirt jeans. "oh wow look a new person" said Zee standing up Sam held Seaweed back as he tried to jump up. The boy got close and jumped when Zee said "hi so loudly it could have woken up Kyogre from a 100 millennia long nap 10 years after it started.

"hello" he said

"my name's Zee Hikari taiga what's yours" said zee

"I'm Freddy Myers" said the boy

"it's nice to meet you Freddy" said Zee

"very" said Evan so quietly it barley could be herd. Just because you've seen it before I'm skipping the introductions for every one else as well as skipping the showing him around town I know you haven't seen me do that it's 1/3 I'm lazy 1/3 it's too long and 1/3 I forgot most the names. They went home or to were they were staying for the rest of the day. At home zee checked her Pokegear, because it was off the inter time, Sam and Ryan did the same.

"let's see mom mom mom and mom oh Riley (1) sent me a message" said Zee.

Hey Zee it's me I herd about what you mom did so me and lucario decided to come their and visit maybe if we like it their we'll stay say hi to your brother for me

From Riley

Zee's Eyes widened at the pokemail "OH MY GOD" Zee screamed.

"What" the other girls asked turning around so fast your heads would spin.

"riley just sent me a message that stated that he and his lucario are coming to visit.

"really" asked Sam before looking at her pokemail "let's see mom … oh heck she's not here Kaakaa-san okasa baka okasa mom oh Aaron-kun (2)t me mail" said Sam

"really we haven't seen him since all of us were little and he use to play with us" said Zee

"ya and then before we started our journey he went and ended up becoming one of the elite four" said Mai

"at hmm ok so little bug Aaron and his little Sywther (3) sent you a message" asked Evan

"shut it" Sam glared at the Leafeon. Then she looked at the message.

Hey it's been a while hasn't it right now I'm on my way to For-get-me-not valley if you ask why it's because I just battled some guy for my position and lost not only that he also battled me for my right to stay in shino My home land I just was kicked out of because some kid not only that the guy even had me sign a contract stating that I couldn't come back unless I am going to battle him again Grr oh well I herd you were their too because of you mom well I'll see you tomorrow 

from Aaron

P.s. tell the others too and tell everyone I said hi (4)

"oh my that's horrible" said Sam

"what's horrible" asked everyone, pokemon in their own language, before looking over her shoulder.

"my god That _IS_ horrible" said Zee

"when I see that Teme" growled Mai

" the guy that did this to Aaron Kamikorosu" said Sendo Evan and Lilly.

"you can't remember he's in shino were in For-get-me-not Valley" said Nina

"oh right" sweat dropped all toughs who said it. Every one else sighed. Then the all yes all thought of the various torchers to put the guy through that they could do. Then all the people in the girls house after Zee and Sam relayed their messages to Ryan, who to say wasn't the Happiest about the news about Aaron in fact his words quote 'that Teme when I get my hands on him wish he would have died by one of Hibari's Tonfas' unquote, decided to go to bed so that's what they did.

The next day "hey guys wake up" yelled Seaweed running up to the farm. Zee rolled off her bed with a thud that was herd in town.

"come on Zee lets get in our day clothes" moaned Sam dragging her self out of the bed thankfully they had met van yesterday and now had farm clothes well Sam did zee didn't buy any.

In the boys house "why is he so loud" asked Ryan

"I don't know" said Lucas

'he acts so childish' yawned Niddy who left before the boys started getting in their day clothes.

Out side "nay nay nay (what the heck was that was it an apocalypse)" asked Molly

"bui buizel (no it was just a very loud seaweed)" said Polly. Then the trainers in their day clothes Sam now wearing a red plain t, jeans her trainer belt, and a pair of red tennis shoes. Then they herd a buzzing and a beat of wings and some grunts. They looked up to see Henry and a Yanmega with a boy on it's back he was helping the panting staravia. They landed and the boy got off. The boy had bright and shiny green hair that met the tips of his ears except the two that stood up and one was sorter but looked like thick long blades of grass his bangs witch reached the corner of his eye did the same all the rest of his hair was the same length and still gave people that impression. He had green eyes like his hair only a little less shiny he also had white skin. Her wore a zip up mostly black no sleeve shirt it had some orange lines that made a honeycomb shape and an orange zipper tag (5) it also looked square in the area were the head went and also skin tight, orange pants with a white belt white shoes that has some orange ascents. He set the bag down with Henry before…

"Aaron-kun" said Sam as she Tackled the boy.

"gaaa" said Aaron (6) as he fell due to being tackled.

"well well 'bout time you came Aaron-baka" said Zee

"he can't be patient can you Zee-kun" Aaron said before being hit with a veeeeeeeeeery hard metal ball.

"I told you it's chan not kun teme" said Zee with a tick mark.

"guys no Naruto fighting right now" sighed Ryan walking up with Lucas and Ginny and Sarah (7) and seaweed and Freddy "we really don't have time for it mom's sending the pokemon"

"actually sent" said Sam "look". She pointed at the pokeballs, most being zee's, but their still labeled, all in the bag that Henry and Aaron brought.

"aww cool gomin for calling you teme Aaron-kun" said zee "Henry". Zee held out her arm and the bird pokemon complied by going on her arm. Then the kids went and picked up their pokemon through the pokeballs in the air and so did Aaron. So the kids all had their pokemon out Sam had her three only Ryan also had a Yanma that perched it's self on Ryan's head. Zee had over six pokemon their which it's a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy long list that I wont type if anyone wants it pm me. Aaron of coarse had his insect type pokemon dustox, beautifly, Vespiquen, heracross, Draipon, most of which are male ,Vespiquen isn't and one never will be, out (8).

"oh wow that's a lot of pokemon how many are their" said Seaweed really fast but amazingly they could all under stand it.

"trust me you don't want to know" laughed Zee.

"ya we'd better get started it's still noon but we need to work why else would we be on a farm mom sent us to unwillingly" said Ryan with very little laughter in his voice.

"ya ya what ever" said Sam sarcastically

"oh what ever lets get started" said Zee

Ok that was a long ch for me probably shorter than the rest but hey and I've decided to make it a contest with the theme song thing the most creative and appropriate that you make up as in you own lyrics for this fic song that is pm by the reviewers or any one who wants will get it used and if theirs multiple good ones I will put them at the end and have it be voted on in the poles I will put which song belongs to whom and the artist and the song title, it must have one, is now on with the numbers.

(1) he looked about their age to me if he's not could any of the reviewers tell me please and if you have a oc in this fic please help me

(2) I have this back ground with were he was Sam's pen pal once then when they moved to shino they meet him and they became really good friends all of them

(3) they were kids and it's funny very funny

(4) if any one knows his real personality tell me please I'm going by game bases with him

(5) forgot what it's called please some one tell me

(6) ya tackle time also how do you pronounce his name

(7) I will need the help of book worm to make a seen were zee and Sarah talk/get to know each other better it will be posted as a one shot because of how long it will be

(8) any one know their moves if you due please tell me

Ok that's done contest will be holding untill April 3rd because it's my sisters birth day the next day and ya then the 7th is my other sisters birth day I also want an ending but that will go with the theme song

Things going on next ch Zee and Sarah milk miltanks Ryan runs for dear life away from Zee's three tauros and then a surprise visit from both mewtwo and Darkrai looks like Sendo wont be going crazy oh and I need to write an one shot on shadow's and Sendo's date but still ta ta for now


End file.
